Your Not Real Cartmans Group x Reader
by Red Curlz
Summary: When Y/n's life is turned upside down by a certain 4 boys how will she keep it a secret, how will she cope and most important: Will she go back to South Park? -Rated T For language
1. Chapter 1

**Swearing- ya Know...its south park right?**

**Fangirl much?**

**"HOLY MOTHER OF T's AND D's!"**

**Wait... lemme' explain...**

**I just had 4 boys fall out of my TV and lets just say there not from the real world either. You see there from the show 'South Park'. AND THEY WERE IN MY FUCKING ROOM! My room... My room is a SP fangirl heaven. Shitty mother fucking kitties...**

**"HA TOLD YOU GAY ASS JEW" The fat boy stood up shouting. The boy I would know as Cartman, from the show.**

**"ERRRR FUCKING HIPPO ASS!" I screamed at the boys, mostly Cartman though. "Do. You. Bastards. Know. Where. The FUCK you are?" I almost screamed at the dog pile of boys.**

**Silence.**

**"I presume not. Well then... im Y/n. Welcome to (Town Name). Your from South Park?"**

**The boys just nodded**

**"Mhmrm dmr hrmmm." The one who looked like Kenny said. I grinned evily as I decided to have a little bit of fun.**

**"Take the fuckin' parka off, Kenny." I said, grinning as jaws dropped and eyes widened.**

**"HOW DA ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?" Cartmans overly annoying voice questioned.**

**"I just do... I know all your names..." I said matter of factly.**

**"What the... Whats my name then..." Said who was most presumably Stan.**

**"Stan. Stan Marsh. That fatass over there is Eric Cartman. Kenny's last name is McCormick and at last but not least the other one is Kyle Broflovski. Suck donkey fuckin balls! I know you names" I said laughing at there faces.**

**"Err.." Kyle started earning a questioning look from me "Whats up with the...room."**

**"SHIT! I'll explain later..." I said taking down a few stick of truth posters.**

**"EXPLAIN!" Cartman said, anger and confusion in his ever annoying voice.**

**"Yeah. You know our names and you have a bedroom with posters of us everywhere..." Stan said sitting on my bed with the south park characters on it.**

**Kenny rummaged through my draws searching for god knows what.**

**"MRMH MHRR-" he pulled his hood from his mouth before holding up two cases.**

**"Look guys..." He re-stated.**

**"South Park: The stick of Truth... and South Park bigger Longer And Uncut.." Stan mumbled turning towards me.**

**FUCK!**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Swearing ahead...come ON its South Park.../span/p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"3rd Person POVspan/p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Heh heh...well its a long story." You trailed off staring at the four boys in front of you."But before I say anything, how did you get here?" Yn questioned, sitting next to Stan on the bed./p  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I, being the genius that I am, was building a teleporting device. I bet Kyle $20 it would work and it did." Cartman turned to the ginger jew "Pay up Kyle..."span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fuck you Cartman..." Kyle huffed and you couldn't but giggle at that.span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""God...anyone but Cartman..." You sarcastically giggled at the exchange of 'colourful' language.span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Pussy" Kyle speak shoutedspan/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dickhead" Cartman shot backspan/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""ASS LICKER"span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""FUCKING TITY MILK MUNCHER"span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""JEW FAG ASSHOLE DICKFACED BULSHIT PUSSY!"span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Nice...real smooth... your in a strangers house and your yelling just about every crude word you know." You glared at the boys, crossing your (Skin Color) arms.span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""About the games and films... seriously, why?" Stan said getting up and staring at the two cases in Kenny's hands.span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""How about this... I show the video to you, you dont think im a stalker?"span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Stan, Kyle and Kenny nodded while Cartman did the complete opposite.span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Nuh-uh bitch. You have fuckin' video games and movies about us."span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'll put the movie in," you sighed. This was going to take some getting used to.span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-4 hours of gameplay and a full movie later-span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I say that THAT is not possible! You have everything that we did as a video game. Or movie. But thats not the poin-"span/div  
>div style="max-width: 100%; text-align: left;"<br>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I said no thinking I was a stalker, so please be quiet while I explain," You cut Kyles mini-rant off with a sigh./span/p  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Go on then" The baby hippo (Aka Cartman) said.span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shut up. Basically Cartmans invention-thingy sent you to an alternative universe or dimension or...i dont know. Im clueless to as if im right or not, im just guessing. But here you guys are...uh how do I put this... a cartoon show..." Mouths hung open in pure shock, evident on there faces.span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Mrhmhm hrm mrms mhrmhmrt! Kenny mummbled.span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Kenny said that Cartmans not that intelligent..." you made and 'O' shape with your mouth and nodded.span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I must agree. Now... do you boys know how to get back or...do you need a place to stay?" You inquired, tilting you paledark face. You (H/c) locks dangled over your (e/c) eyes as you saw the boys whisper a few things among themselves./span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They abruptly paused and looked at you.span/div  
>div style="text-align: -webkit-auto; max-width: 100%;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fatass broke his invention and we cant get back." Kyle stated matter-of-factly "So we stay."span/div  
>div 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="text-align: left; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"''Y/n!? I'm home!" Your brother (if you dont have a brother, make him up) thumped his way up the stairs. "Mum and Dad have gone out and told me to look aft-" he stopped when he opened the door./span/p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;""Uhh... Bn... theese are my...friends from school!" The boys nodded quickly, a little to quickly./p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;""Yn... theese boys...are odly familiar..." he inched towards the boys sat on the girls bed. "Hi... im Stan. Thats Kyle. Eric or Carman and Kenny. You must be Y/ns brother." Stan said holding out his hand./p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;""YN!?" Your brother snapped towards you, dragging you out to the landing./p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;""Are...those...the boys from South Park? THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" He bellowed ,shaking you.p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;""I think so. But its gotta be a secret. They already know about the game and DVD. SOOOO...yeah,"p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"°•°● MEANWHILE ●°•°p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"The four sat in silence, glancing back and forth between themselves and the door.p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;""What do you think there saying?" Kyle asked.p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;""THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" They heard through the Fc door./p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;""All righty then..." Kyle murmured sarcastically.p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"Suddenly the door burst open revealing a beaming Bn and a smirking Y/n./p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;""Why dont you come downstairs, were ordering pizza and watching 'KICK ASS 2'" Bn said pulling out his IPhone./p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/p  
>p style="text-align: -webkit-auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"An Im all out of ideas...and this is JUST a filler. The next chapter will be longer/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 20px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.292969); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); background-color: #fefefe;". Your welcome./span/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Swearing ahead...

Key:

F/c - Favorite Colour

F/s - Favorite Song

B/n - Brothers Name.

'Ding Dong' the doorbell sounded, exciting the 6.

"I'll get it!" You called, running for the (colour) door.

"Domino's Pizza. Extra large (Fave pizza) wih stuffed crust. £10.99. Thank you." After paying you walked into the kitchen and placed the warm box out on the (colour) side. Getting out a sharp, silver knife you trotted happily, hummimg F/s as you got yourself a slice of pizza.

"BOO!"

"ARGH! I HAVE A KNIFE!" You screamed, startled by the sudden noise. Turning you saw Cartman and the others biting back laughter.

"Your face! You look like you shit yourself." B/n bursted out laughing.

"Shut up." You growled. Upon looking down you realized that you'd dropped your slice of pizza on your Kenny-themed onsie.

"Fuck you! This was my favorite! I have to change now! BASTARDS!" You huffed, pushing past the boys.

"Great! All I have to wear is my cosplays or..." You pulled out an old, worn top and bottom that were too small. "That..."

You had almost every south park character cosplay excluding Timmy and the parents.

"Y/n, you all dressed? " B/n called through your door.

"Yeah... can you help me with something?"

"Sure!" B/n called "The movies starting In 5."

"I dont have anything to wear other than my cosplays. Witch one should I wear?"

"How about..."

→Timeskip →

"Im back, bastards!" Y/n beamed. She was wearing her Kyle cosplay while her brother thought it would be cool to dress as a genderbent Stan.

"Her idea, not mine!" B/n smirked pointing at you.

"Da fuck?! Your idea to dress as a genderbent Stan!"

The four redneck town boys stared, Stan and Kyle in horror. Cartman in amusement, it was hard to tell with Kenny, but amusement evident.

"Well, move your fatasses up, mostly Cartman." You smirked sitting next to Kyle, just to creep him out a little more.

"TWO GINGER JEWS! WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" Cartman fake screamed.

Through the fake shrieks of Cartman you caught Kyle staring at you, freaking you just a little...


End file.
